


Beginning

by LittleTwoLegs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season one Rewatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTwoLegs/pseuds/LittleTwoLegs
Summary: Season One, Episode One; When Maria Hill and Melinda May see their friend again for the first time they each have to keep a lid on what they know. Doesn't mean they didn't feel anything.





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, just writing down some thoughts about Marvel's lovely characters. 
> 
> I might make this a multi chapter, one for each episode, but that remains to be seen.

Maria

  
Personally, Maria was not a fan of Agent Ward. He was too much like her but with a sprinkling of his mentor’s attitude for her to ever think of him kindly but she was woman enough to admit he knew what he was doing in regards to his job. Still, when Phil's dramatic entrance clearly surprised the young agent, she smirked.

When Phil began speaking she watched, looking for some sign that he knew. Nothing ever came and she was relieved, though she felt like she was betraying him with every word she spoke and twice as much for every one that she didn't.

He teased her for her drawing and she couldn’t help but think everything was normal. Then he told her she should visit Tahiti. Ice shot down her spine, weakening her knees.

“It’s a magical place,” he said.

Maria took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. _“Please, let me die! Stop, please! Just let me die, just let me die!”_ “Three days in I’d be begging for an assignment.” She quipped, ill to her very core.

“Exactly.” He responded before walking away.

_“Stop! Please! Please, just let me die! Just let me die!”_

Maria only wished she could forget that T.A.H.I.T.I. existed.

 

Melinda

  
Melinda knew exactly when Phil Coulson walked into her office. There was a flurry of whispers, louder as there was a sudden lack of papers shuffling about and the hair at the back of her neck stood on end. She listened as his confident steps approached her, fighting back the nausea that made her stomach cramp. It was difficult to keep her eyes on her papers, to act uninterested as she always had before, when she wanted so badly to see him. She wanted to watch his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. She wanted to watch his lips form the words he spoke and then pull into his familiar smile that was soft and secretive to others but an open book to those few who knew him.

Her hands barely trembled as she flipped pages and stapled them all together and she congratulated herself on it. Phil circled her desk and made a crack at her current job that made her reluctantly smile. He was always good at that, the bastard. Dread filled her as he smiled, eyes bright with excitement as he talked about his team.

Oh God, Melinda thought, fighting back tears. A weight settled onto her chest as he walked away. Phil, _please_ , forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Brief but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
